


Skype Chats and Long Nights

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Balthazar is an asshole, Dean is the best friend ever, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Castiel, Porn with a little bit of Plot, sex on the floor, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t remember clicking the <i>accept call</i> button, but Dean's voice comes through his speakers suddenly, and it takes Cas' booze-addled mind a minute to realize that Dean isn't actually there in the room with him. </p>
<p>"I thought you had plans tonight, man? What happened?" </p>
<p>Cas grudgingly clicks the mic button, for no reason other than it's easier to speak than it is to keep typing, "Balth's on a date. Michael cancelled. You do the math."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype Chats and Long Nights

**Author's Note:**

> First post of 2015!  
> For R because Dean reads like my best friends in this and she's been listening to me whine and complain for an entire month now.  
> Super thanks to Roomie for help with the title <3
> 
> I apologize to all of you who are still waiting for Stairway to Heaven, it is coming! I've got everything planned out, but I think I'm going to finish it before posting anymore, so I'm sorry if it takes a bit, but I am not ignoring it!
> 
> Also, Roomie just pointed out the similarity between parts of this and Codependent by Louden Swain. I am amused.

Deciding to introduce Michael and Balthazar, at the time, seems like the best plan Castiel has ever had. His friend and roommate are the only people he spends any time with; between work and classes, he doesn't have the free time to do much, and now that the two of them are friends, seeing either of them is no longer the difficult task it had been. Michael and Balth get along fantastically, and Cas couldn't have been more pleased. It's like killing two birds with one stone, being able to spend time with both his friends without spreading himself quite so thin, and it's perfect. And then suddenly it isn't. 

They're all sitting on the couch in Cas and Balthazar's apartment watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ \- because as far as Cas is concerned, November is the beginning of Christmas - when it happens. They've been sitting around watching movies with popcorn for hours now, and it's been fun. Cas is sitting at one end of the couch, which is fine. He'd rather be sitting between Balth and Michael because they've been getting closer and closer lately, in a way that makes Cas uneasy, but tonight is good. He's not being picky though, because he's got his two closest friends here and they're having a good night. 

Balthazar knows Cas likes Michael. Michael, of course, has no idea, but Balthazar _knows_ , so when he leans in close and whispers something - apparently suggestive, by the way he waggles his eyebrows - into Michael's ear, Cas can't help but feel a pang of betrayal. It’s worse watching Michael chuckle softly as he meets Balthazar's gaze, and Cas feels like he's being intentionally excluded. Whatever this is, is between Michael and Balthazar. Castiel is a third wheel in his own living room. 

It's like he's lost something, and it hurts. He curls tighter into his own corner, pulling a cushion into his lap and curling around it, pretending to focus on the movie, and whether Balth and Michael just don't care, or are too preoccupied to notice him, they don't say anything. Cas notices the way Balthazar leans closer into Michael's side, and he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. Michael is just one man, he reminds himself, just one man who would probably never see Cas in that way anyway. He should never have given it a second thought. He tries to focus on the rest of the movie, but it's long, and his night has been effectively ruined. 

Castiel goes to bed an hour later, feigning a headache and ignoring the giggling coming out of the bedroom as he closes the bedroom door behind him. It wouldn't be so bad, he thinks, if he had more friends. He hasn't had the free time to go out and meet people like everyone else does, Michael is the first person he's really talked to outside of Balthazar, and that was a case of mistaken identity that just happened to go over well. There's Dean, of course, but he's across the country at KU, and texting and Skype calls aren't the same as real human interaction. 

Flopping down backwards on his bed, Cas realizes that more than anything, he wants a hug, which sounds pathetic, but he can't remember the last time anyone touched him more than a friendly bump on the arm from Balthazar and he feels suddenly very isolated and alone. He could probably arrange to get coffee or something with Dean's younger brother, but Sam has his own friends, and his own workload, and Cas doesn't want to impose. He sighs, dropping his head heavily onto his pillow. If anyone would have told him adulthood would be so difficult and lonely, he never would have grown up. Blinking up at the ceiling, his fingers twitch to pull out his laptop, to message Dean to fill the emptiness, but he knows Dean has an important essay due in the morning, and knowing Dean, he's probably only just started it tonight, so he doesn't get up, he tugs his fleece throw up over his legs and stares at the ceiling until he falls asleep.

\---------------

Cas wakes up late the next morning, so when Balthazar's not in the apartment, it doesn't surprise him. Thankfully, there's no indication that Michael spent the night, because he knows with Balthazar, there's a high chance of it. He goes about his morning routine, skipping his daily run in favour of yoga, because yoga doesn't involve going out in public. Cas pushes the couch back and sets up his yoga mat, sitting down and starting in on his usual routine.

About halfway through, he stops, unable to focus on anything but Michael and Balth, so he lies on his back for a good forty-five minutes, staring up at the ceiling before rolling up his mat, changing into a pair of sweatpants and digging out the cleaning supplies from under the kitchen sink. 

While he runs a bucket of hot water for the mop, he scrolls through his iPod, making a playlist of AC/DC, Metallica, Black Sabbath - anything loud and distracting, mostly music Dean introduced him to. The kitchen is his first victim, and he starts with the cupboards, dusting the tops before emptying them completely. He scrubs the shelves, tosses everything away that's expired or never going to get used, pulls up the discoloured shelf liners and replaces them with the roll he's had sitting in the utility drawer since they moved in. Replacing everything is easier, half of it having been tossed, but it makes the cupboards look bare, and Castiel sighs at them. He continues with the stove, scrubbing out the inside and wiping down the surface, and the countertops afterwards. 

The entire apartment is spotless by the time he finishes, and Cas is exhausted. Balthazar still isn't home, so he sits down to work on his schoolwork, the music switched to the much calmer tones of Led Zeppelin. After an hour, he frowns down at the three sentences scribbled in front of him, then glances over at the clock and groans. It's 10:15 on a Saturday night and he's gotten shit all done on the essay that's due Monday morning. 

It's ridiculous that he can't stop thinking about Michael, but it's been a long time since he's been interested in anyone, much less someone who he can actually call a friend. According to a text from Balthazar, the pair of them are out dancing. He'd invited Cas to go with them, but Cas had politely declined, insisting that he had to work on his essay, but he's regretting that decision now. He groans dramatically, running a hand over his face as he leans back in his chair. Of all the brilliant things he could have done, he's gone and left Balth and Michael alone together in an alcohol-fuelled environment, where they're likely to spend the entire time pressed up against each other, hot and sweaty and drunk. He probably would have had more luck working on his paper at the club. 

He chews on his bottom lip mindlessly, before giving in and clicking the blue and white icon, and tapping his fingers on the edge of the laptop as he waits for Skype to open. He has one unread message.

_Hey, Sammy said he saw you at the library the other day, and you looked pretty upset. Everything okay?_

Cas is a little disappointed that Dean's icon indicates that he's away, but he types back a quick response.

**_Just tired. Don't ever tell yourself that you'll do something later. You won't._ **

Dean's message is a couple hours old, so he's not expecting the immediate response. It makes him smile properly for the first time in days. 

_That same essay shit? Tell your prof to shove it up his ass, and come see me instead._

**_I would love to, however…_ **

_Yeah. Yeah, I know. You're still coming back with Sam for Christmas though, right?_

**_Of course._ **

_Good. How are things going with that Michael guy?_

Castiel groans out loud. Dean sends another message, and Cas realizes he's had his head pressed against the keyboard for a solid few minutes. 

_Cas?_

**_Sorry. Yeah, things are okay._ **

_Okay?_

Cas sighs as he types, ruffling the front of his hair with his breath, **_he and Balth are out dancing tonight. I know Balth likes him, and they've been getting really close._**

_Just ignore Balthazar, he probably just wants to fuck him. Besides, you were there first._

**_Yeah, well._ **

_C'mon, Cas, we've talked about this. You're 1000 times better than Balth will ever be._

Cas replies with an unamused face. They have, indeed, talked about this before, and each time Cas reminds Dean that Balthazar is known all through Stanford for being a fantastic lay, and all of three people even know Cas exists. He reminds him again.

**_Given the choice between Balthazar and I, why wouldn't he choose Balth?_ **

_Cas that's complete bullshit, and you know it._

**_No, Dean, it's not._ **

_Fuck, Cas._ There's a long pause, and Cas can picture Dean trying to calm himself down, before the next message comes. _I'd fuck you ;)_

Cas huffs a soft laugh, shutting his eyes as he shakes his head. **_Thank you, Dean, but that doesn't really help me at the present._**

_Just tell Balthazar to fuck off. Sam's friends with Gabriel, he's your landlord, right? Just threaten him with eviction or something._

**_That's not very practical, or ethical. Besides, I still like Balthazar and I can't afford rent on my own._ **

_Maybe you should just ask Michael out first? Get there before Balthazar has a chance._

**_I guess…_ **

_Cas, don't think about it, just do it. You're hot, you're smart, why the hell wouldn't Mike wanna date you?_

Castiel actually blushes at his computer screen, crinkling his nose up at Dean, but doesn't reply immediately.

_Anyway, I gotta go, man, I’m sorry. I promised Jo I'd go to this thing with her tonight because Ash got caught in traffic and couldn't make it or some shit. I'll talk to you later okay? And think about what I said._

**_I will. Say hi to Jo for me._ **

_I will. Take care of yourself._

**_You too._ **

Cas signs off, feeling no better than he did before. He still has an unfinished essay, and he's alone in his empty apartment with the knowledge that all his friends are out having fun. If he doesn't start doing something with his life soon, he at least needs to get a cat to keep him company while he sulks.

\---------------

For two days, Cas doesn't leave the house. He skips class on Monday and spends hours over thinking what Dean told him. He wants to ask Michael out - more than anything, he does - but he's terrified of the rejection. Especially considering the fact that Michael might be interested in Cas' roommate. He finally works up the courage Tuesday morning, dressing in his best casual clothes and a blue blazer that Dean always insists brings out the colour of his eyes. It's stupid, and he feels like he's getting ready for a date instead of going to school, but he manages to force himself out the door in the jacket.

Cas waits outside the dorms for Michael. Their morning classes are right near each other, so when Michael comes down, he smiles at Cas as usual and the pair of them start toward the lecture hall together. Cas is anxious. Michael's not acting any differently than normal, but Cas feels like he can barely breathe. The words won't come out of his mouth, as badly as he wants them to. It would be so simple, a few little words: _will you go out with me?_ but his voice isn't working. He ends up dropping Michael off at the lecture hall, and hovering outside for a few minutes with his phone in his hands, debating, before he shoots off a quick text: _would you like to have dinner with me tonight?_ and hurries down the hall.

He gets a reply almost immediately _sure, pick you up at six?_ Cas replies with a yes and lets out a relieved sigh that he didn’t realize he was holding, before hurrying to his class, taking a seat near the back of the class , and texting Dean immediately. 

**_Shit, he said yes. What do I do?_ **

He can practically hear Dean laughing at him all the way from Kansas. 

_Congrats, man. I told you he'd say yes. What'd you ask him?_

**_Dinner._ **

_Okay, that's easy. Is he picking you up, or are you meeting there?_

**_He's picking me up. Shit. I've got to go._** He shoves his phone back into his pocket and pulls his notebook out. 

Cas ends up skipping his last two classes of the day because he's worked himself into a panic. He goes to Starbucks instead, sitting in a corner and flipping his laptop open to message Dean again. 

**_I can't do this._ **

_You can, Cas, you'll be fine._

**_I didn't think you'd be online._ **

_Figured you might need me. What's up?_

**_I have no idea what to do, I never should have asked him._ **

_He said yes for a reason, Cas, he wants this._

**_What if he misunderstood? What if he thinks I just want to be friends?_ **

_Cas. Man, I love you, but sometimes you really need to step outside and think about things okay? You are a great guy and anyone would be glad to have you. You just need to see yourself the way other people do._

**_Easier said than done. Maybe I should just cancel._ **

_Don't you dare. I will come out there and kick your ass if I hear you cancel your date._

Cas chuckles to himself, but the fluttering in his chest doesn't ease. He doesn't deserve Michael, he never should have asked him out. He should have stayed at home again and maybe binge watched _24_ on Netflix. Maybe he will when he texts Michael to cancel. Shit, no. 

He thinks about Michael for a moment, grinning to himself behind his laptop screen. There's no way he can cancel. Michael said yes, Michael wants this too, and now that Cas has a chance to see him, he's not going to pass it up.

**_Okay._ **

_There you go. It'll be fine, Cas, I promise._

**_Okay._** Cas breathes out slowly. **_I'm gonna head home._**

_I'll talk to you later then. Good luck!_

**_Thanks._ **

Dean signs off with a final message that everything will be fine, and if it's not, he will be the one to deal with Michael afterwards, and Cas packs up his laptop quickly and makes for home, breathing a little easier. As he makes the fifteen minute bus ride back to his apartment, he can't help but think that if Dean wasn't studying to be a nurse, he'd make a good counsellor, everything seems so much easier after talking to him. 

By the time Balthazar gets home at four o'clock, Cas is feeling much more relaxed. He's standing in front of the full-length mirror in his ensuite when he hears the door open, and Balthazar appears in the bedroom doorway a moment later, grinning at him.

"Date tonight, Cassie?"

Cas turns with a smile, "yes, actually."

"Good for you." From anyone else, the words would sound condescending, but Balthazar seems genuinely pleased with him. "I won't be here tonight, so you've got the place to yourself," he winks as he walks away, and Cas can't help but grin to himself at the possibility of bringing Michael home. He hadn't thought much past dinner, but he's got at least two unopened bottles of wine in his room, and if things go well... 

He stops himself. The last thing he needs to do pre-date is think about fucking Michael. It's only going to make him more anxious, and that's something he really doesn't need any more help with. When he's satisfied with his navy dress shirt and jeans, Cas spends another half hour in front of the mirror brushing his teeth and attempting to tame his hair. The latter proves to be futile, and he heaves a defeated sigh. 

He's ready - an hour early - but still antsy, so he tries to calm himself by focusing on his homework, which works for a little while, but then Balthazar texts him, and that's a lot more effective. They talk for a little over half an hour, and Cas is much more at ease when Balthazar says he has to go. He texts back a quick goodbye, tells him to have fun and leans back in his chair to wait. His phone buzzes in front of him, and he grabs at it, expecting it to be Balthazar with some crude comment, but the message makes his heart sink. Really, he should have expected it. 

Michael can't make it - _something came up._

Fine, whatever, Cas can deal with it. He's had to in the past, it's not like he's not used to it by now. Still, he strips out of his jeans and shirt, pulling on a t-shirt instead, and sits on the couch in his boxers with a bottle of wine and a box of crackers, having thrown out most of the rest of the food and not gone grocery shopping since. He turns on Netflix and searches through until he finally settles on _Star Trek_ because he watched that with Dean, and even the thought of his best friend calms him down a little. 

After the initial nausea passes, Cas opens the bottle of wine and takes a swig directly from the bottle. He's not even focusing on the movie anymore, just drinking and pretending the rest of the world doesn't exist. 

It works for a little while, until he thinks to himself that it would be a whole lot nicer if Balthazar was around, and then it clicks. Balthazar has a date tonight, Michael can't make it. _Fuck_. It doesn't take a genius to work that out. 

Cas chugs the remainder of the wine and drops the bottle on the floor, making his way to the kitchen to find something stronger. There's a half bottle of Vodka he bought a few months ago, and a nearly full bottle of whiskey that belongs to Balthazar. He grabs the whiskey and takes a long swig as he makes his way back to the couch. The movie is already over, and the TV has returned to the menu screen, but he doesn't change it, he pulls his laptop up off the floor and settles it unsteadily in his lap. He pulls up Skype and types out a message to Dean. Then waits.

Time move stupidly slowly when you're drunk, Cas remembers as he stares down at his laptop waiting for a reply. It actually only takes a couple minutes, but it feels like an hour.

_Dude, did you just bang your head on the keyboard?_

Cas looks back at his message. So maybe the jumble of letters he typed isn't actually as clear as he had thought. 

**_No._ **

_Are you drunk?_

**_No._ **

_Put your mic on._

**_Dopn't wana._ **

He doesn’t remember clicking the _accept call_ button, but Dean's voice comes through his speakers suddenly, and it takes Cas' booze-addled mind a minute to realize that Dean isn't actually there in the room with him. 

"I thought you had plans tonight, man? What happened?" 

Cas grudgingly clicks the mic button, for no reason other than it's easier to speak than it is to keep typing, "Balth's on a date. Michael cancelled. You do the math." 

For a few seconds, Dean is so quiet that Cas thinks he's disconnected, but then he explodes.

"What fucking assholes!"

"Dean-"

"No, Cas. Balthazar _knew_ how you felt. You don't do that shit to your friends! And Michael-" he stops to exhale loudly through his nose, "you don't just cancel your plans because something else came up, I don't care what the fuck it is."

"Dean-"

"Seriously, Cas, you don't deserve that shit! Tell Balth to fuck himself and go find yourself a decent roommate."

"I don't want to talk about this right now," Cas mumbles, into the whiskey bottle. He regrets telling Dean, and there's a small part of his mind that's pointing out that he _knew_ this is how Dean would respond, but he pointedly ignores that part, trying to drown it out with more alcohol. "I think 'm gonna go."

"Cas-" Dean argues, but Cas interrupts.

"Dean, no." 

Dean is still fuming, but Cas manages to calm Dean down enough to tell him he's going offline, and then after throwing up the entire contents of his stomach, he climbs into bed and passes out.

\---------------

The rest of the week passes impossibly slowly.

After skipping an additional day of class, Cas returns to school, throwing himself into that and work, and ensuring that he's home late enough that he falls asleep immediately when he gets in. He only sees Balthazar three times, but it's less avoidance and more the simple fact that Balth is just never home anymore. Cas sees him once at school, walking side-by-side with Michael and laughing as if he’s just said the funniest thing in the entire world. Cas turns away and makes for the coffee shop down the road so he can talk to Dean. 

The weekend is much the same, except Michael spends the night on Saturday, and Cas retaliates by blaring _Thunderstruck_ as loud as he can without annoying the neighbours. He sulks all through the next day, and wakes up early Monday morning determined to not care what the fuck Michael or Balthazar do with their lives. 

As he walks to class Monday morning he wonders if, if he picked up a few more shifts at the library, he would be able to find a cheap place on his own. He starts to do the math, comes up with the revelation that school is way too fucking expensive, and resigns himself to the idea of living with a roommate that he really doesn't ever want to see again, and he counts down the days until he goes home for Christmas. 

Friday morning starts the same as any other day that week, cold and quiet except for sound of the shower running. Cas drags himself out of bed, goes for an extra long run, and by the time he gets back he doesn't have time for breakfast, so he skips coffee too and stops at the cafe down the road. The rest of his day is just as uneventful, until he gets home. 

He's just gotten home - to a surprisingly empty apartment - when there's a knock at the door. Cas frowns, he's been there for less than ten minutes, and all he wants to do is relax; it's the weekend, and until tomorrow evening when he works, he plans to do absolutely nothing, so really, a guest is the last thing he wants. Grudgingly he pulls off his jacket and crosses to open the door. 

Dean is standing in the hallway with grocery bags in his hands, shifting his weight excitedly. All at once, all of Cas' annoyance is gone, and if Dean wasn't weighed down with his bags, he would throw his arms around the other man and never let him go. Dean quirks an eyebrow at him.

"You gonna invite me in?"

"Oh. Right, sorry, I-" Cas moves out of the way of the door so Dean can come in, "how are you here?" he asks finally, stupidly. 

Dean shrugs, "been saving up to come see you guys for Sam's birthday, but I figured you needed me more now." He grins, and Cas can feel his mouth drop open in shock. Dean sets the bags down on the kitchen counter, shrugging the duffel bag off his shoulders with them. He turns to look at Cas, "so, I skipped a couple classes and hopped on the first flight out. It wasn't easy so close to Christmas, but here I am."

Cas' brain is still trying to catch up and he barely managed to get out, "you _flew_?"

"Mmhm." He sounds proud of himself. 

"Oh."

While Cas takes a minute to work that out, Dean shoves a beer into his hands and guides him toward the couch. 

"I called Balthazar and told him to make himself scarce, so you and I are gonna sit down, get drunk and watch some fuckin' awesome movies, okay?" 

"O-okay?" Cas grins, still disbelieving that Dean is here in his kitchen, insisting on hanging out. 

"Good," Dean beams, then pauses, "God, it's good to see you." He throws his arms around Cas' neck and Cas circles his waist, pulling him in. He can't help but press his face into Dean's neck, and if they stand, pressed together for a little longer than is strictly necessary, he pretends not to notice. He hasn't seen Dean face-to-face since August, and he smiles widely at him because seeing Dean's face is the best thing that's happened to him in months. 

"Alright," Dean grins back, "you sit down, relax, I'm gonna make us some food. Nachos okay with you?"

"Sounds perfect," Cas replies, "but let me help."

Dean rolls his eyes and shoves Cas back into the couch with a smirk, "nope. You pick a movie, I'll get the food." Cas watches him saunter into the kitchen and return with the duffel, dropping it onto the couch next to him. 

"Movies are in there on the top."

Cas unzips the bag, and pulls out the scattered stack of movies. He sets aside Star Wars and Harry Potter before grabbing the last few cases that had slipped down the side of the bag.

"Labyrinth?" he asks, turning to lean on the back of the couch and raising both eyebrows at Dean. 

"Hey!" Dean waves a bag of chips at him, "it's David Bowie, and Bowie's awesome." Cas chuckles and sets Labyrinth aside, stacking the rest of the DVDs on the table in front of him. Dean sits down next to him a few minutes later with a tray of nachos and a couple shots of what Cas assumes is whiskey. He accepts one with a grin and dropping it back and setting the glass on the table before leaning back into the couch. Dean puts on Labyrinth, shooting Cas an amused look as he does so, and then settles back in next to him. 

Cas is completely hammered after an hour, which, if he was sober, he would probably realize was Dean's intention. He's leaning heavily into Dean's side, full on _giggling_ as the Fireys toss their limbs around. Dean has one arm thrown over his shoulder and he's happy, completely and utterly drunk, but happy; he has his best friend, nachos that are covered in cheese if not a little cold, and hours worth of movies to watch. He had forgotten how good it feels to be with someone who wants to be with him just for the sake of being there. At the end of the night, the only thing Dean expects from him is a place to sleep, and Cas is more than willing to offer that and more if they can have nights like this more often. He smiles to himself and curls closer into Dean, humming contentedly when Dean's fingers rub soothing circles into his arm. 

"Hey," he says softly, "I brought pie. You want pie?" he leans close for a moment, and Cas is just sober enough to know that kissing his best friend is a bad idea. He nods, and Dean pushes up and away to grab the pie. 

Cas shuts his eyes and burrows into the couch cushions. Despite the sudden desire to kiss Dean, everything is good in a way it hasn't been for a long time. So naturally, that can't last. 

While Dean is up, Cas' phone buzzes. He tugs the device out of his pocket and frowns in confusion at the text from Balthazar: _be there in 5. God, I'm so horny._ Quickly followed by _sorry, wrong #_. The warm feeling in Cas' chest is gone, and he doesn't think twice before chucking his phone across the room and dropping his head into his hands. 

Fuck Balthazar. Fuck him, and fuck Michael for ruining his night. Things were fine until that stupid message, and he doesn't want to think about them tonight. 

Dean rejoins him a minute later, Cas' phone in his hands and a frown etched into his features, "they don't deserve you," he says stiffly, staring down at Cas with such determination and sincerity than Cas almost believes him. 

Cas wants to kiss him so badly it almost hurts. 

Dean kisses him first. 

The angle is awkward because Dean is still standing, and his breath smells like whiskey, but his lips are soft and his aftershave is comforting and familiar. The feel of Dean pressing into him pushes all thoughts of Michael and Balthazar out of his mind, and Cas sinks into the couch, losing himself in the feel of Dean's lips against his own.

It grows heated quickly. Dean moans as Cas pushes his tongue into his mouth and Cas pulls him into his lap. Pressed right against him, Cas can feel the heat that radiates from Dean's body. It's addicting, and he needs more of it, right now. Dean nips at his lips as Cas fingers work open the buttons on Dean's shirt, fingers spreading over his bare forearms as he slips it over his shoulder. Dean murmurs softly at the touch, pressing Cas' head back as he kisses him, their lips pressing together hot and urgent. Cas pushes Dean's flannel off entirely and tugs his t-shirt over his head and Dean's arms slide around him in an instant. He leans forward, and when he rocks his hips gently, Cas can feel the press of Dean's erection against his stomach. He groans low into Dean's mouth, his hands dropping to Dean's hips to encourage the motion. 

When Dean's mouth pulls away, Cas follows it with a soft whine. 

"Is this okay?" Dean asks, dipping to kiss his jaw. 

"Yes," Cas breathes, " _please_."

"I want you," Dean whispers, his gaze dropping to Cas' mouth as his tongue darts out briefly. 

"Bedroom."

Dean kisses him too briefly, then climbs off the couch, "be right there, I'm just gonna lock up." Cas rises after him and pulls Dean close again, taking the chance to run his hands over Dean's ass. 

"Be quick," he breathes. 

Without turning back, he makes his way to the bedroom, stripping off his clothes as he goes, leaving a trail for Dean to follow. He’s completely naked and rock hard by the time his flops down on the bed, stroking himself from root to tip as he relaxes back into the pillows. His head is fuzzy, a pleasant mix of alcohol and need that just grows stronger as he waits for Dean. 

He closes his eyes, just for a second, and then everything is dark.

\---------------

Cas wakes up to a faceful of pillows. He groans into the mound and turns his head to find Dean climbing back into bed with him in nothing but his boxers, and Cas suddenly realizes that he's naked. Dean runs a hand down his spine and Cas can't help but press up into the touch, humming pleasantly despite the pounding in his head.

"It's still early," Dean whispers, "drink your orange juice and go back to sleep." Cas pushes himself up to grab the glass of orange juice sitting on the nightstand, but there's a question burning in his mind that he can't quite ignore. 

"Did we-?"

Dean shakes his head with a subtle grin and rolls onto his side to face him, "no, you fell asleep."

"Right," Cas mumbles into the glass before setting it down and lying back down with Dean, "sorry I missed the opportunity."

Dean hums non-committally, "how are you feeling?"

"Disgusting. Sticky. I feel like I was bathing in alcohol, not drinking it, other than the fact that my head is killing me." 

"Shower?" Dean suggests. 

"Yeah, I think so," he glances up, "you gonna join me?" Dean cocks an eyebrow at him and Cas huffs a laugh, "you've slept with me naked and you're gonna get shy now?"

"Touche," Dean grins. 

"Besides, my head is pounding, I don't know how long I can keep myself upright."

Dean chuckles, "all right, let's get moving."

As it turns out, Cas is too lightheaded to walk all the way to the bathroom, much less stand in the shower, and he ends up sitting on the edge of the tub while Dean runs a bath. He drags his hand through the water and waits for Dean to strip down and climb in before he stands up. 

Dean complains about fitting two grown men in a bathtub, but Cas ignores him, and he shuts up pretty quickly when Cas slips in after him.

He settles between Dean's legs, leaning back against his chest and dropping his head onto Dean's shoulder. Dean grabs the bottle of body wash from the corner of the tub and soaps up his hands, running them up Cas' thighs and chest. Cas tilts his head so the tip of his nose brushes Dean's jaw, and he closes his eyes, focusing on the gentle slip of Dean's fingers over his skin. 

When he finishes with Cas' body, Dean reaches for the shampoo, and Cas moans as soapy fingers run across his scalp. He slides up Dean's chest and into the touch, sliding his own hands over Dean's thighs. He's hard, his cock poking up above the water obscenely, and he can feeling Dean pressing against his back, but he doesn't do more than run his hands up and down Dean's thighs. 

Dean, on the other hand, is getting more handsy than is strictly necessary to wash Cas' hair, running his hands up and over Cas' shoulders and down his chest. Cas drops his head onto Dean's shoulder again, and he's so tempted to seal his lips over Dean's jaw and suck marks into his skin, but now that they're both sober, he doesn't know how well it will go over. 

Slick fingers slide over his nipples and he quickly rethinks the idea. His hips jump up impatiently, and Dean chuckles darkly and _God_ Cas wants him, which should be weird because it's Dean, and he's infinitely more sober than last night, but Dean isn't exactly doing anything to discourage him, and his hands feel amazing. 

Dean cups water in his hands to rinse the soap out and runs his fingers through Cas' hair. When he's finished with his hair and torso, Dean leans back, crossing his arms over Cas' stomach.

"Better?" he asks.

"Much, thank you." Cas sighs and leans back against him, "how about you?"

"I'm good."

Cas resists the urge to kiss him again, instead closing his eyes and sinking low into the water. He can still feel Dean's erection pressing hot and hard into his lower back, and it's doing nothing to quell his own arousal, but he just slides his arms up, curving them around Dean's neck and hums. Neither of them move again until the water is well past cold. 

Cas climbs out, and he can't help but glance down at Dean as he offers him a hand to pull him up. Dean waggles his eyebrows and Cas can practically hear the silent ' _see anything you like_?' but he feigns ignorance and releases Dean's hand to find them a pair of towels. Tossing one to Dean, Cas wraps his own around his waist and makes for the bedroom with Dean in tow. 

He keeps his back turned to the man as he digs through his dresser, pulling out a pair of sweatpants for himself and a second pair of clothes for Dean. He hands them over without facing him, and he can practically feel a spark pass between them as their fingers brush. Cas closes his eyes to settle himself, but his dick twitches with interest, further lifting his towel, and he can't ignore the lingering tension in the air. He drops his towel and tries to pretend he can't hear the hitch in Dean's breath as he tugs on his pants.

"Dean," he says quietly, without turning around, "what is this?"

There's a few moments of silence, and then there's heat against his back and the faintest touch of fingertips on his bare hips. 

"I dunno," Dean breathes, his breath ruffling Cas' hair, "but you wanted me pretty bad last night, right up until you fell asleep." He can feel Dean dip down until his lips press against his skin, hot and slow and he lays kisses down his neck.

"Still do," he sighs, tilting his head to give Dean better access. There's a gentle drag of teeth under his jaw, and then he's being turned around. Dean kisses him then, slow and easy, guiding his tongue into Cas' mouth. Dean hums as Cas curls his fingers around the hem of his shirt, flat out moaning when he tugs on it and lifts it over his head. They only break apart for a few seconds so that Cas can remove Dean’s shirt and throw it away, before Dean's drawing him in again, bringing their mouths back together. 

Dean slides his arms around his waist and pulls him close, fitting their hips together like they belong pressed up against one another. His cock is a hard line through thin lounge pants, pressing firmly into the crease of Cas' hip and sliding up to draw shaky moans from Dean's lips with each measured thrust. The sounds he's making alone are driving Cas insane, and it’s all he can do not to throw Dean onto the bed and ride him, hard and unrelenting until they both collapse in a sweaty heap. Instead, he works a hand between them, dragging his fingertips up the length of Dean's erection, pausing to thumb over the growing wet spot in his pants. 

"Fuck," Dean breathes, and it's so soft Cas isn't sure if he was meant to hear it. One of Dean's hands wraps around his wrist encouragingly, the other smoothing up Cas' side to thumb over a nipple. Cas' gasp turns to a groan as Dean presses down hard, and his hips jerk forward as his fingers tighten around Dean. 

"You like that?" Dean grins. Cas barely gets the words out to reply before both Dean's hands are on his hips, walking him backwards until his knees hit the bed, and then sitting him down on the mattress. His eyes don't break from Cas' as he drops to his knees at the end of the bed, his hands curling around Cas' thighs to brace himself. Slowly, Dean brings his right hand up so his fingers just barely brush Cas' skin, and Cas shudders as goose bumps rise over his arms and chest, craving the heat that Dean is denying him. He forces himself to hold Dean's gaze, but as his tongue darts out to wet his lips, Dean's eyes drop momentarily to his mouth and Dean bites down on his own lip as he meets Cas' gaze again. 

His fingers press harder into Cas' skin, the track they take infinitely more arousing without the ability to see their path, to follow it with his eyes, and Cas thinks he's beginning to see the draw of sensory deprivation. He thinks briefly about suggesting the use of a blindfold, when Dean's thumb and forefinger close around his nipple and the words are choked off with a shaky moan. He grins with his lip trapped between his teeth, arching forward and dropping his head back as the hand on his thigh moves up over his hip. Suddenly there's wet heat surrounding his other nipple and Dean is circling it with his tongue, and drawing sounds from Cas' chest that he's never heard himself make outside a thorough fucking, and he can't help but wonder why the _fuck_ they never did this earlier. 

The pad of Dean's thumb replaces his mouth, and he sits back up to mouth at Cas' throat. With Dean rubbing both his nipples, Cas can't help the rock of his hips, desperately seeking friction. He's rock hard now, staining his sweatpants with pre-come with each thrust, but if Dean notices, or cares, he's not showing it - he's too busy making Cas lose his goddamn mind and sucking hickeys into the underside of his jaw. Cas whines when Dean nips at the bolt of his jaw, his hips drive forward hard, and Dean makes an awed sort of noise and traces his lips up to kiss Cas' mouth, breathing hotly against him. 

"My God, you're sensitive," he rumbles, nipping at Cas' lips, "so fucking hot." 

Cas chuckles breathlessly, cut off by his own whimper as Dean's hands slide away. He tips his head back up to see Dean settling between his knees. Sitting back on his heels, Dean tugs Cas' pants to his knees, leans forward and kisses the inside of Cas' leg. His hands find Cas' hips again, thumbs tracing soft circles as his mouth travels up the inside of Cas' thigh, kissing and mouthing at the sensitive skin. His mission seems to be to drive Cas out of his mind, or make him come without so much as touching his cock, and when Dean nips at the crease of his thigh, Cas is sorely tempted to let him. 

"Dean," he groans, fisting his hands in the sheets to keep from digging his nails into Dean's shoulders, but Dean moves up, nosing at the underside of his cock and mouthing at his balls, and Cas falls back against the bed with a shuddering moan, hips pressing up into Dean's warmth. Dean flicks his tongue out, and his mouth closes around Cas' balls, and a shaky ' _oh fuck_ ' falls from his lips. 

Dean, he learns, is fucking fantastic with his mouth. 

This revelation is immediately followed by a powerful need to have those lips on his own again, and Cas pushes himself upright with one hand, using the other to pull Dean's chin up and push him back. For a brief moment, Dean looks taken aback, but then the expression changes to confusion as Cas slides forward, slipping off the bed and into Dean's lap, his pants still tangled around his ankles. Dean's hands come up automatically to frame Cas' waist, and he chuckles.

"What are you doing?" he asks, grinning. 

"Kissing you," Cas says simply, doing just that. 

Dean's lips are soft and plush, and Cas takes great delight in them, drawing irresistible little noises from Dean's throat. He nips and sucks at Dean's bottom lip before plunging his tongue into the man's mouth and pushing him down to the floor. The room around them fills with the sound of their laboured breathing as Cas shimmies out of his pants and reaches down for Dean's. It's difficult without separating their mouths, and Dean ends up breaking the kiss, pushing Cas up and running his hands up Cas' sides as Cas works his jeans off of him. 

He looks down at Dean, tossing his pants to the side. Dean's cock is flushed and swollen, curved obscenely up towards his belly, and Cas has to hold back a moan, because _fuck_. Cas has always thought Dean was the "hot one" of their friends, ever since any of them started paying attention to appearances - you would have to be blind to disagree - but Cas has never given much thought to what might be under all that plaid and denim. A dick is a dick, pretty much, but the dark flush that creeps up and covers all of Dean's body is gorgeous - not least of all because it's a stark contrast to his freckles. Cas bends to kiss his hip. 

"You have freckles on your dick," he grins, huffing a soft laugh into Dean's skin. 

"Shut up," is Dean's breathless reply but Cas can hear the amusement in his voice. 

"I like them," he breathes. He presses open-mouthed kisses up Dean's length, pausing at the head to swipe a bead of pre-come away with his tongue. Dean gasps and lifts his hips.

" _Cas_ ," he whines, "please."

Cas obliges him, fitting his lips around Dean's cock and taking him as deep as he can in one motion. Dean's hips twitch up and Cas pulls his head back, dragging his tongue hard along the vein on the underside of Dean's cock. Dean grunts, and his fingers tug at Cas' hair, sending sparks of pleasure straight to his cock that only serve to remind him of his own neglected erection. Reaching down, he wraps a hand around himself, rocking into his fist as he hollows his cheeks. 

Cas rests on his elbow, letting his free hand trace the line of Dean's hip as he sucks him down, experimenting with different speeds. Dean's mouthy when he slides over him quickly, moaning and vocalizing his praise, but when Cas slows down, dragging his lips over heated skin, Dean's head drops back and his mouth falls open, fingers gripping tight in Cas' hair. 

"Oh- _oh, God-_ " he groans, bucking up as Cas teases the slit with his tongue. When he sucks hard at the head, the whine he gets in response is almost as satisfying as the way Dean thrusts up between his lips. 

Dean's hands fall from his hair, and suddenly Cas is being tugged up and rolled onto his his back, Dean's knee pressing between his thighs. Strong arms wind around his shoulders and Cas finds himself mimicking the motion, pushing his fingers into Dean's hair. 

"I want you," Dean breathes, biting Cas' lip before kissing it, "right now."

"Yes," Cas groans, rocking his hips into Dean's. 

"How's this gonna work," Dean grins, shrugging a little awkwardly, "you wanna-?"

"I want you inside me," Cas growls, pressing right up against him and dipping his head to mouth at Dean's neck. The man lets out a muffled roan, lifting Cas' chin to kiss him. 

"On the bed," he breathes. 

"No," Cas grins, resuming his assault on Dean's neck, "I want you to fuck me on the floor."

"Fuck," Dean groans, and in an instant he's on his knees with Cas pinned underneath him, palms pressed to his against the hardwood. "You're bossy," he smirks. Cas hums and arches up to kiss him again.

" _Please_." Dean's expression in unreadable when he mumbles "on your knees" into Cas' neck and rises up to his feet. 

"Box on the right hand table," Cas offers, sitting up on his knees and watching after Dean. Dean returns wearing a smirk and settles himself behind him. Cas shifts in eager anticipation and warm hands settle him, running over his shoulders and down his back. Dean presses against his back as his fingers press against Cas' entrance, and Cas lets out a shaky breath when Dean hooks his chin over Cas' shoulder and kisses him fiercely, pouring all his need into the slide of lips and tongues. Rough hands curl around Cas' cock, jacking him slowly as Dean breaches him, sliding past the ring of muscle easily when Cas relaxes. 

"Okay?" Dean asks. Cas nods and exhales a soft "yeah." 

Dean's pressed against him, relying on Cas to hold them both up, and even with only one finger inside him, Cas isn't sure he's stable enough to. He keeps both palms on the floor, but when Dean draws his finger back and pushes in again, Cas throws his head back on Dean's shoulder to keep from falling forward. 

" _More_ ," he groans, and Dean kisses his temple to stifle a laugh. 

"Bossy _and_ impatient." He thrusts in a few more times before relenting and sliding in a second slick, cold finger in with the first. Cas jerks away from the cold, and Dean chuckles next to his ear. 

"Guess you're not the only one who's impatient."

"You're an ass," Cas bites back, but Dean is pressing kisses into his neck and shoulder, and the venom gets lost somewhere along the way. 

"You love it."

"Wouldn't have stuck around so long if I didn't."

Dean's lips find the side of his neck, moving around until they meet Cas' own, kissing him slow and sweet despite the awkward angle. Cas sinks into it, almost forgetting his impatience until Dean's fingers - when did he add a third? - graze his prostate. He arches forward, one hand flying up to grip Dean's knee.

" _Holy shit- now_ ," he breathes, jerking as Dean's fingers thrust in again, "Dean, please-" He's cut off by Dean's mouth on his own. 

Dean pulls out and Cas sighs against his lips. He can feel Dean jerk himself, and then there's a steadying hand on his hip and Dean is pressing into him slow and measured, holding himself back. Cas turns enough to wrap an arm around Dean's neck, sliding down smoothly until he's fully seated.

"Oh God-" his fingers tighten around Dean's shoulders as he rolls his hips tentatively. Dean's big, and it's uncomfortable at first, but Cas is determined to feel all of him. Breathing slowly, he circles his hips, grinding down on Dean's lap. Dean's hand comes around, sliding his fingers between Cas' as he rocks up slowly, meeting each of Cas' movements with a gentle thrust. They groan together and Cas presses his forehead against Dean's temple, breathing heavily. 

"Yeah," he groans, "fuck, Dean." He pushes himself onto his knees and drops back down in one smooth motion. His own moan is drowned out by Dean's, and Dean's fingers clamp down around his fingers and hip. 

"Jesus, Cas."

Cas rises up again, creating a rhythm that has Dean's nails pressing hard into his skin. His knees ache and his thighs are burning, but Dean feels so fucking good that Cas barely registers the discomfort. He leans forwards onto his hands and knees, and Dean follows, a hot weight against his back. The first proper thrust almost has Cas on his elbows, and he shoves back onto Dean to keep his balance. Dean drapes himself over Cas' back, sliding his hands down his arms to tangle their fingers together again. 

"You like that?" Dean breathes, his voice low and husky.

"Yeah," Cas gasps, grinding back against him, "fuck. Fuck me."

As if Dean's restraint suddenly breaks, he thrusts forward hard, and Cas would have collapsed for sure this time if Dean didn't hold him up. Dean pounds into him with fervor, obliging every one of Cas' commands to fuck him harder, faster, _right there_. Cas' skin feels like it's on fire, everywhere Dean is touching him, burning him away to nothing. He can feel his orgasm building, but he doesn't want to come yet. He wants to have this for more than just right now, and he knows that there will have to be some sort of conversation later, and _fuck_ that's going to be awkward, but- 

Dean tugs him back to reality, sitting back on his heel and hauling Cas into his lap again, and all other thoughts are pushed out of his head. 

"You're fuckin' amazing," Dean rumbles in his ear, one hand gripping Cas' shoulder across his chest, "so fuckin' good, baby."

Cas huffs a soft laugh and leans back against Dean, circling his arm around Dean's neck. He kisses him hard, sucking on Dean's lip and moaning into his mouth, as a particularly hard thrust has him all but whimpering, and when Dean slams into his prostate, the only thing keeping him upright is the man himself. 

"Ah!" Cas curls his arm tighter around Dean, and wraps his other hand around his cock, stroking himself in time with Dean's thrusts. 

"So hot," Dean murmurs, lowering his mouth just enough to breathe before catching Cas' lips again. Cas' eyes squeeze shut as pleasure sears through him, and his own hand is batted away as Dean's fingers slide up his length. 

"Oh fuck," he moans, biting down hard on Dean's bottom lip, "so close," he gasps, "oh, Dean, _fuck_ -" Dean holds him tight, stroking him as Cas' hips buck. Cas presses back into him as his orgasm rips through him, coming hard all over his stomach and Dean's hand. 

He rides the high for what feels like forever, only aware that Dean's coming too when his hips stutter and the praise he's been spouting off turns into a string of curses, punctuated with broken grunts and gasps. 

They collapse on the floor afterwards, panting and half lying over each other and it takes Dean less than five minutes to break into wild laughter, staring up at the ceiling. Cas frowns in confusion and turns to face him.

"What?" he asks, raising both eyebrows despite the fact that he can barely keep his eyes open. Dean looks over at him and Cas cracks an eyelid. Dean's face is still flushed and his hair is sticking to his forehead, but he looks completely, ridiculously happy. 

"That was amazing," he grins, and it's hard for Cas not to return the gesture, "like fuck, we've known each other for how long and we could have been doing that this whole time?"

"Yeah," Cas smiles, and part of the weight on his chest has lifted, but he still has to ask, "so, if this were to happen again...?"

"I hope it does."

"And if I were to ask you to stay?"

Dean's smile softens, and he turns his whole body to comb his fingers through Cas' damp hair, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips, "then I'd stay until you told me to leave."

"Never," Cas mumbles, but exhaustion is already overtaking him now that he knows things are going to be okay with the two of them. He's vaguely aware of Dean tugging the comforter off the bed and then they're pressing in closer, legs tangled together, and his eyes fall shut.

\---------------

Cas wakes up to the sound of the front door banging and Balthazar's voice humming away in the kitchen. He groans and rolls over, only to bump into Dean who's smiling blearily at him.

"Hey," Dean breathes. 

"Hey."

"Your roommate is really fuckin' loud."

Cas just grins in response, and Dean cups his chin as he kisses him briefly. Cas' grin widens and he rolls onto his back, pulling Dean after him until they're completely entwined. Dean shifts so he has a knee between Cas' legs, and he's just pushing himself up when the door bangs open and Balthazar bursts into the room. 

"Morning, Cassie," he grins, then his attention turns to Dean, " _hello_."

Cas shuts his eyes and grits his teeth, exhaling a frustrated sigh and Dean shifts his leg slightly to brush comfortingly against Cas'. He rolls onto his side and frowns up at Balthazar.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, I think so."

"Do you _mind_?" Dean asks shortly. Balthazar holds up his hands defensively and backs out of the room. "What a fucking dick," Dean grumbles, settling back next to Cas. 

"Dean," Cas says softly, running a hand down his arm, "just ignore him."

"Cas, I'm _in bed_ with you, and he's hitting on me."

"Doesn't matter," Cas hums. He lifts a hand to trace Dean's jaw and smiles gently, "just ignore him. We don't need to worry about him." He turns onto his side and pushes Dean onto his back before tugging the comforter up over their heads.

\---------------

They spend most of the afternoon curled up in bed with Cas' laptop after Dean complained about his back lying on the floor. He spends the night again, and when they wake up Sunday morning, it takes them so long to get out of bed that Dean ends up having to call ahead and pay a fee to switch his flight. Cas drives him to the airport and waits with him until the very last minute.

"So, I'll see you at Christmas, right?" Dean asks, brushing his fingers across Cas' wrist. 

"Of course," Cas grins. He leans in, pressing his lips to Dean's and kissing him until Dean _has_ to go, pulling away with a grin on his face. There's a text from Dean waiting for him when he gets back to his apartment, and even the presence of Michael's shoes at the front door can't stop him from smiling like an idiot to himself. 

Christmas comes and goes, and life goes on pretty much as normal, until one day in June when Dean shows up unannounced again, this time with a set of keys, a back seat full of packing boxes, and the announcement that he got a transfer for the second year of his course.


End file.
